The present invention is directed to a method for the administration of dynamic objects in a programmed object-oriented means wherein static and dynamic objects can be instanced and the dynamic objects can be erased, whereby like objects can be allocated to a class. Instancing of an object refers to forming a logical object reference that includes an object manager, the dynamic object and process identification parameters.
Important properties of object-oriented programming are described in H. Becker, Siemens A G, "Objektorientierte Softwareentwicklung", Informationstechnik IT34 (1992) 2. An object thereby represents a limited program with clearly defined functions or, respectively, methods and properties. Like objects, that is, objects having the same functions or, respectively methods and properties, are described in the form of a class description, that is, are assigned to a class. Static or dynamic objects can be instanced within such classes, whereby static objects are permanently present in the system and dynamic objects can be instanced during a program run and can in turn be erased. The instancing and erasing of dynamic objects is initiated by an event from a process ranking higher than the objects or by another dynamic or static object (especially when building and dismantling object chains). Given an employment of object-oriented programs in communication equipment, particularly in switching systems, dynamic objects or, respectively, chained dynamic objects are constantly instanced and subsequently erased during the course of a call setup and cleardown between communication equipment connected to the switching system. Given a connection set up by a plurality of dynamic objects, instances occur wherein dynamic objects are erased almost simultaneously from both sides of a connection (for example, given an approximately simultaneous cleardown of the connection by both communication terminal equipment). Given a chain of dynamic objects in a connection set up between two communication terminal equipment, this means, for example, that objects of this chain are erased without the other objects receiving knowledge of this. When a dynamic object then attempts to address another, erased dynamic object, this leads to collisions that ultimately result in the crash of the system or, respectively, of the communication equipment.